Maravilloso así como eres
by Tsukkisaurio
Summary: Hoy era un día especial, un año más que cumplía su pareja, la persona que más amaba en el mundo y se había olvidado de ello... -¿Por qué no le escribes una canción? / Especial cumpleaños de Tsukishima-


_**Holaa holaaa! Nanu irresponsable-Chan a vueltooo! Pero esta vez por una ocasión especial! El cumpleaños de mi rubio favoritoo! Tsukishima Kei :D Yeeeeeey!**_

 ** _Si, lo se, es tarde y el cumpleaños fue hace tres días. Estaba por terminarlo el mismo día pero surgio algo, después enferme, sigo igual pero pude juntar fuerzas y terminarlo ;3;)9_**

 ** _Quiero dedicar este one-shot a Isela, un besote grande, espero te guste y mejorateee! Te adoroo!_**

 ** _Gracias a mi beta Mariel, te adorooo y eres la mejor *3*)9_**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Furudate._**

 ** _La canción que use es de Bruno Mars - Just the way you are. Pero en versión español :D_**

* * *

- _Bro, son las 15:30 ¿Y aun no tienes un regalo?... ¿Qué paso con el anillo?_

-Bro, eso es para nuestro aniversario. Me concentre tanto en buscar uno perfecto que olvide por completo su cumpleaños… Soy un pésimo novio…-Lloriqueaba Kuro posando su cabeza en la mesa ratona, teniendo su teléfono en alta voz.-

- _Y esposo… No olvides que también un pésimo futuro esposo JAJAJAJAJA…_

-Cállate, no me ayudas, ¿Se te olvida que gracias a mí, Akaashi ahora es tu esposo?

 _-Oh, cierto. Aunque los mariachis fue demasiado Bro…_

-Si no te amenazaba diciendo que haría que salgan mariachis, nunca te hubieras armado de valor para proponérselo, además que Akaashi se habría muerto de la vergüenza…

 _-¿Eso es cierto Bokuto-san?...-_ Se escuchó por el teléfono otra voz.-

- _¡¿Akaaashe?! ¡Haz ruido al llegar, casi me da un infarto!..._

 _-_ ¡Akaashi! Gracias a dios que aparece alguien de mente brillante...-Agradecía escuchando la queja de Bokuto.- Olvide el cumpleaños de Kei y no sé qué regalarle. En media hora llegara de trabajar y no tengo nada en mente, además que se dará cuenta que fue a último momento…-Lloriqueaba pataleando sobre el sofá.-

- _¿Por qué no le escribes una canción?_

 _-Ooooh, HEY HEY HEY, ¡Es una excelente idea Akaashi! Bro, tienes buena voz y sabes tocar el piano, usa ese viejo que tienes en tu salón…_

-Para tu información, ese piano está en perfectas condiciones –Decia ante la ofensa a tan hermoso instrumento que había abandonado el anterior dueño de la casa y que le costó convencer a Tsukishima para que no lo tirara a la calle.- Y contestando a la idea de Akaashi, es buena pero tiene tres inconvenientes. Primero, se necesita tiempo para escribir una canción, segundo, inspiración y tercero, no soy músico, ni compositor, ni escritor.

- _Entonces… fue un placer ayudarte bro…-_ Se escuchaba el tono ofendido del otro lado.- _Adio-..¡Hey, Akaaasheee! ¡Mi telefonooo!_

 _-Kuro-san, no hay que ser músico, ni compositor, ni escritor para escribir una canción. Con el tiempo que tienes puedes hacer algo hermoso usando de inspiración a Tsukishima… ¿Dime, que es lo que te enamora de él, lo que hace para que tu corazón lata rápido? Deja tu mente y sentimientos fluir…_

Mientras escuchaba a Akaashi hablar, de manera inconsciente se levantó con teléfono en mano y fue al piano de cola perfectamente limpio. Se sentó y dejo el teléfono encima junto a una caja con un hermoso anillo que brillaba con la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal. Lo tenía la mayor parte del tiempo encima, no podía descuidarse cuando Tsukishima solía limpiar la casa regularmente, podría encontrarlo en cualquier lugar que lo dejara.

- _Oooh, buena idea de nuevo Akaashi. Mi esposo es maravilloso broo…_

 _-¿Kuro-san?...-_ Se escuchó la voz del pelinegro de manera calmada, ignorando lo que dijo su pareja que le hizo ruborizar levemente.

-Bueno, hay muchas cosas… Sus ojos, su cabello, pero no solo lo físico, me gusta cómo es su personalidad que me enamoro desde la primera vez que le hable. Cuando le elogio siendo sincero, él no me cree y se ruboriza…-Sonrió bobamente recordando mientras sus dedos acariciaban las teclas del piano.-

- _Sigue Kuro-san…_

 _-_ Sus expresiones, sus sonrisas…

- _Toca Bro…_

Ante las palabras de aliento, sus dedos comenzaron a tocar las teclas con calma y fluidez, buscando una melodía, escuchando por el otro lado del teléfono un sonido que tal vez hacia Bokuto de bombo, tal vez su pie contra el suelo.

 _Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos hacen que las estrellas luzcan como si no brillaran  
Su cabello, su cabello cae perfecto sin que él lo pretenda  
Él es tan hermoso  
Y se lo digo todos los días_

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su voz salía natural y distinta a lo rasposa y grave que solía ser, dejando salir una más suave y armoniosa. Sus labios se curvaron mientras sonreía recordando los ojos brillantes de Tsukishima, aquellos que tenía el privilegio de mirar y era lo primero en ver al despertar.

Su cabello rubio alborotado apenas un poco más largo que cuando lo conoció, del mismo color que sus bellas joyas que tenía por ojos.  
Nunca se cansaría de decirle cuan hermoso y perfecto es para él.

 _Sí, yo sé, yo sé, cuando lo elogio él no cree en mi  
Y es tan, es tan triste pensar que él no ve lo que yo veo  
Pero cada vez que me pregunta, ¿Cómo me veo?  
Yo le digo_

 _Cuando veo tu cara  
No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar  
Porque eres asombroso  
Así como eres_

El primer año que comenzaron a salir, volviéndose novios al mes fue el más feliz de su vida. Cuando podían verse, a pesar de la distancia que había entre ellos por vivir lejos uno del otro, veía el nerviosismo en su mirada, podían ser muchas cosas las cuales se preguntaba mentalmente, pero él siempre le saludaba y le decía lo hermoso que estaba, nunca podía mentirle.

 _Y cuando sonríes  
El mundo entero se detiene a mirarte por un momento  
Porque eres asombroso  
Así como eres_

Su ceño se frunció levemente mientras seguía tocando las teclas del piano con fluidez y sin dejar de cantar al recordar las miradas que su pareja atraía con su sonrisa que eliminaba cualquier rastro de sarcasmo o el típico rostro de indiferencia.  
Pero los celos cada vez eran menos, pero no por ello dejaron de existir, siempre estarían.

 _Sus labios, sus labios, podría besarlos el día entero si él me deja  
Su risa, su risa, él la odia pero yo pienso que es sexy  
Él es tan hermoso  
Y se lo digo todos los días_

La gente podía mirar lo que quiera pero esas sonrisas y risas eran suyas al igual que otras expresiones que solo él, podía provocar y disfrutar en la tranquilidad de su casa.

Había escuchado bellas canciones, voces únicas agudas y gruesas entonando melodías inspiradoras pero no había ninguna tan excepcional y única que la risa de su rubio, suave y armoniosa.

 _Oh, sabes, sabes, sabes que nunca te pediría que cambiaras  
Si es la perfección lo que buscas te darás cuenta que la encontrarás siendo él mismo  
Así que no te molestes en preguntar si luces bien  
Sabes lo que voy a decir_

Las salidas por sus cumpleaños, aniversarios, fechas especiales siempre solían ir a lugares únicos, Tsukishima, aunque se hiciera el desentendido o desinteresado, se esforzaba por lucir bien, acorde a él que siempre prenda que se pusiera le quedaba perfecto. Luego de unos minutos, rendido, el rubio se le acercaba y le preguntaba qué tal se veía para la ocasión ya que siempre Kuro elegía el lugar a ir, pero como la primera cita, le confeso lo hermoso que se veía.

 _Cuando veo tu cara  
No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar  
Porque eres asombroso  
Así como eres_

 _Y cuando sonríes  
El mundo entero se detiene a mirarte por un momento  
Porque eres asombroso  
Así como eres_

Su sonrisa, su sonrojo, su cálida mano sosteniendo la suya mientras caminaban sin más vergüenza como las primeras veces. Sus risas, los besos por las mañanas, tardes, noches, algunos juguetones, otros robados, apasionados, largos y otros cortos pero todos con el mismo sentimiento de amor que reflejaban sus miradas.

 _Así como eres…_

Las mañanas cuando preparaban los desayunos juntos, las tardes donde preparaban café con bocadillos para el otro cuando eran el primero en llegar del trabajo, aquellas noches que sin ánimos pedían comidas distintas para degustar abrazados bajo una manta en el sofá frente a la televisión.

 _Así como eres  
Chico eres asombroso  
Así como eres_

Aquellos momentos simples eran los que más amaba, recordaba cada uno de ellos, todos. Los tristes también, no todo era de color rosa pastel como el postre favorito de su pareja. Pero él siempre seria el pañuelo de las lágrimas de Tsukishima, el hombro donde apoyar su cabeza y el cuerpo al cual aferrarse cuando se desmoronaba, su sostén como sabia, su pareja lo era para él.

 _Cuando veo tu cara  
No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar  
Porque eres asombroso  
Así como eres_

Desde el día que le vio y hablo por primera vez supo que sería la persona con el que pasaría el resto de sus días. Cuando le sonrió, que él provoco que esos hermosos labios se curvaran no podría ver otra imagen más hermosa en su vida al igual que escuchar melodía tan armoniosa como su risa. Que desde la primera vez que le dijo - _Te amo-_ nadie conseguiría hacer latir su corazón de manera alocada ni hacer sonreír como idiota.

Simplemente no podía imaginar su vida sin Tsukishima, que habría sido de él si nunca le hubiera conocido pero presentía que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

 _Y cuando sonríes  
El mundo entero se detiene a mirarte por un momento  
Porque eres asombroso  
Así como eres…  
Yeah…_

Su voz se apagó lentamente, al mismo tiempo que la última nota en el piano quedando todo en silencio.

Hoy era un día especial, un año más que cumplía su pareja, la persona que más amaba en el mundo y se había olvidado de ello, recordándolo por una tarjeta de cumpleaños que había visto al llegar a su casa de parte de Yamaguchi, el mejor amigo del rubio.

Sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo que un suspiro salía de su boca, sintiendo el aire atorarse en su garganta al ver frente suyo, concretamente a Tsukishima apoyado en el otro extremo del piano mirándole fijamente. ¿En qué momento había llegado? ¿Tan ensimismado estaba cantado y tocando que nunca le escucho entrar?

-Kei…

-Estoy en casa Kuro…

-No te oí llegar…Viniste temprano

-Estabas cantando y tocando el piano, era obvio que no me escucharías entrar…-Decia mientras ponía su rostro en una de sus manos.- Hace tiempo no te escucho cantar…

-Bueno… hehehe, retome el viejo hobby… -Decia como si nada sacudiendo su mano.-

-Kuro, estas mintiendo…

-Kei, sabes que yo no podría mentirte….

-Olvidaste mi cumpleaños verdad…-Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.-

Ante lo dicho, Kuro solo pudo bajar su mirada completamente rendido.

-Si… ¿Estas molesto, verdad?

-No.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué? –Le miro completamente sorprendido-

-Es algo normal olvidarse del cumpleaños de las personas. Tampoco voy a morirme porque no me digas Feliz cumpleaños Kuro.

-P-pero Kei…

-Olvídalo -Dijo levantando los hombros para quitarle importancia mientras caminaba para quedar al lado de su pareja que seguía sentado.- ¿Me dirás que es esto?...

En ese momento, Kuro se dio cuenta que había dejado la caja abierta de terciopelo azul con el anillo de oro que tenía una pequeña joya delicada. Era tarde para agarrarla, cerrarla y decir que no era lo que creía.

-Es un anillo…

-Eso puedo verlo.

-Pero no uno cualquiera Kei…-Decia algo triste por las cosas que no salieron como quiso.

Agarro la caja y se levantó de su asiento, posicionándose delante de su pareja, arrodillándose y apoyándose en una pierna mientras sostenía con firmeza la caja abierta.

-Kei, había pensado en nuestro aniversario proponerte esto, pero mi mente estuvo tan concentrado en ello que olvide tu cumpleaños, lo recordé por una tarjeta en la entrada y no vino nada a mi mente para regalarte, además que sé que hubieras sabido que lo olvide. Akaashi me dio la idea de escribirte una canción, la que escuchaste y la hice pensando solo en ti. Mis planes se fueron a la basura pero no por ello me rendiré ni retractare.

Sus ojos brillaban a cada palabra que decía completamente sincero y de corazón sin apartar su mirada de la de su pareja.

 _Cuando veo tu cara  
No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar  
Porque eres asombroso  
Así como eres~_

Su voz entono una parte de la canción improvisada que había hecho, de manera suave y sonriendo.

-Kei… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Te tardaste Kuro…-Dijo sonriendo luego de unos segundos que fueron eternos para el pelinegro.-

Los ojos del mayor resplandecían de felicidad, teniendo demasiadas ganas de gritar y salir al balcón para que todo el mundo que pasara por la calle o sus vecinos de la zona supieran que Tsukishima Kei se casaría con él.

-De nuevo me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo…-Decia mientras sacaba el anillo de la caja y tomaba con suavidad la mano izquierda contraria para deslizar la joya en el dedo anular.

-Estoy en casa…-Se anunció como solían hacerlo, viendo como el mayor se incorporaba y le rodeaba con sus brazos.-

-Bienvenido y feliz cumpleaños Kei…-Susurro mirándole, acercándose para besar aquellos suaves labios que eran su adicción.

En un arranque de felicidad, Kuro alzo por la cintura al rubio y le dio una vuelta mientras sonreía y reía ante la cantidad de emociones que tenía y podía ver que su pareja también.

-Estoy tan feliz que sería capaz de tomarte aquí mismo encima del piano…-Decia volviendo a estrecharlo en sus brazos una vez que lo bajo.

-¿Y qué esperas?...-Sus manos descansaban en los hombros del mayor, pudiendo ver el anillo que brillaba en su dedo.

-Kei…-Susurro su nombre sorprendido pero no pasaron ni dos segundo cuando ya había tomado sus labios con los suyos de manera apasionada esta vez.

Tomaría a su ahora futuro esposo sobre el piano incontables veces.

- _Bokuto-san, puedes cortar la llamada…_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer :D Si quieren pueden dejar un Review, me gustaria saber si les gusto. Un beso *3***_

 _ **Nanuu-Chan**_


End file.
